cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Alliance of Neutral Armadas
The Alliance of Neutral Armadas (ANA) is an alliance of the Brown team in the game Cyber Nations. Charter Alliance of Neutral Armadas is a group of like-minded people who conduct themselves in an honorable fashion and strives to better themselves and others in the alliance. Government The government consists of two branches, The Council of Ministers and The People. Council of Ministers The Council of Ministers will be elected every other month, The Council of Ministers will be given Moderator rights on the forum and IRC, and will all be responsible for their job, as enumerated below: *Minister of Defense: who is charged with the coordination and upkeep of the military. *Minister of Finance: who is charged with the coordination and upkeep of aid and the financial status of all members in the alliance. *Minister of the Census: who is charged with the upkeep of the statistics of every member in the alliance (including state resources, state military strength, stat improvements, etc). *Minister of Foreign Affairs: who is charged with the creation and upkeep of relations with other states and alliances. *Minister of Internal Affairs: who is charged with the upkeep of internal relations amongst the members of the alliance. Impeachment The gross incompetence of a ANA government official may result in impeachment, or removal from power. To begin the impeachment process, one of the ministers must bring the matter to the rest of the Council. A member of the people may suggest a minister's impeachment, but again, a minister must recommend it to the rest of the Council. The minister must present the case, and support his or her reasoning to remove the official in question. After this is made, the rest of the council will confer, and a vote will be conducted. If 3 of the 5 ministers vote to impeach, then the offending official will be removed from power. He or she will also be prohibited from running for election for 2 terms. The offender will not be removed from the alliance, unless the Minister of Internal Affairs deems it necessary. The Council will determine on it's own who will replace the removed official. The People The other branch consists of "The People" of the alliance. The People is quite literally anyone who is not elected to a position in any of the other branches, but is a member of the alliance (ambassadors and representatives from other alliances, as well as probational members, are not included in The People). Any and all policies, acts, pacts, or any other legislation passed through the senate or the Council of Ministers is subject to a veto by The People of the alliance at any time within 24 hours of the passing of said legislation by a two thirds vote by The People of the alliance in the designated forum. No legislation is exempt from this, save for in cases of emergency or self defense of the alliance, during which a minimum waiting period of 48 hours is mandatory before The People may vote to veto. Elections Elections will be held every 2 months (at the end of the month). It will be the current Minister of Internal Affair's job to set up and run the elections. Any full member may run for election, and any member may vote in elections. A candidate only needs to receive most votes to win. In the event of a tie for any election, the matter will be taken to the current Council of Ministers for a vote. The candidates that have tied will be considered by the Council and then voted on by the Council. The candidate to receive most votes from the Council will win. Membership Any nation may apply for membership to ANA. The ruler needs to fill out the application form in the Applications section of the ANA forums. After review, the Minister of Internal Affairs (or another minister) will make a decision to accept or deny the applicant as a probationary member. While the applicant is a probationary member, he or she may use the alliance affiliation "ANA" in game, and will basically be treated as a regular member. After the 1 week probationary period has ended, the Minister of Internal Affairs will decide if the applicant should be accepted fully into the alliance. Membership may be terminated at any time. If the member nation feels it is necessary to change alliances, he or she may do so after posting a resignation in the ANA forums. If a Minister feels a member nation has stepped out of line, that minister may appeal to the MoIA, and the MoIA will begin an appeal process. The appeal process is to put to a Ministers' vote if the rest of the ministers think the offending member nation should be removed from the alliance. If a simple majority of the ministers say yes, then the member will be removed. No ANA member nations will be allowed to be members of other alliances. If an ANA member is found to be a member of another alliance, proper action will be taken. Wars and Tech Raids Wars -All nations must submit a formal request to declare war on another nation. This must include a good reason to attack. The request will be reviewed by at least 1 minister and approval will be granted if the reason is within reason. -If any nation is attacked, the ANA member nation has the right to attack back and defend itself. At that time, report must be filed in the proper section of the forums. The Council of Ministers will determine if diplomatic or militaristic help will be given after reviewing the report. Tech Raids 1. A target must be unaligned (have an AA of none). 2. A target must be inactive for minimum of 7 days. 3. The target nation must not have anything stating that they are just saving in its nation bio. 4. When a target nation reaches the above criteria, a formal request for tech raid must be posted in the appropriate forum. 5. Approval must be granted. 6. After approval is granted, a message must be sent to the target nation informing the ruler of your intentions. State that you will be attacking for the reason of a tech raid at the next update and unless they respond, you will attack. 7. If no response comes, then have fun. However, only do ground attacks since you only want tech. The other war options just blow things up. Please note that the government will not offer any aid or militaristic support to the ANA member nation in a tech raid. If the nation is attacked back, it is up to that nation to settle the dispute. The Council of Ministers may be asked for help to settle it diplomatically though. This charter may be amended by a three fourths vote of any body (the People of the Alliance or the Council of Ministers) at any time, but the rights given to each of the aforementioned branches may never be diminished or negated for any period of time. External Links *ANA forums Category:Alliances Category:ANA